Yukino Ohama
Yukino Ohama is Junichiro's neighbour and childhood friend, elected to be the president of Nippon . She is capable of brainwashing in the most fetish-y way possible, which makes her able to perform superhuman, impossible tasks. for example, Yukino can assure that hypno fetish-ists can meet their needs through this game. This automatically means she is qualified for the job of being president of Nippon, and a very popular approved one, thanks to her looks, brainwashing in the most fetish-y way possible aptitude, even her personality, patient, shy and the majority of the time kind. Evidently, she is slightly addicted to anime and manga to pander to the fanbase of this game, like ordering her supporters to term her as 'Your Excellency'. She is a parody of Barack Obama. Her theme is My Childhood Friend is the President. Appearance Yukino has long blonde/baige hair with two otaku-bait identical red ribbons on each side of her head. She has one long antenna in the center of her head and one mini antenna located at the right corner. Her outfit consists of the normal school attire. Personality Yukino is usually a shy but cheerful person most of the time, She is a bit of an otaku, being into visual novels and such like it. Junichiro embarrasses her often with perverted comments, that causes her to blush more than mildly. Sometimes she pretends to be a dog and plays around with Junichiro (so that the people playing this game will get off to the thought of screwing her more) which leads to Irina lecturing them. Synopsis Yukino is psychologically brainwashed in the most fetish-y way possible to believing she is Nippons president, when really she was a normal average girl. Junichiro is the vice president whom she cares deeply for, as a childhood friend. Abilities *'Brainwashing in the most fetish-y way possible': Her brainwashing in the most fetish-y way possible abilities enables her to fetish the world Ornaments *Ell: A UFO that has been transmuted into the appearance of a human. Ell, who is often referred to as Ezekiel, scans items before Yukino using them if neccassary, for example her locker. If there is a risk of danger, Ell will be very wary and cautious, standing by Yukino so she is able to protect her. She was developed by Ku Little Little and created to have several abilities and attacks in order to peform her tasks and duties well. *Military Forces: Armed soldiers that come and assist Ell to get rid of any threats to Yukino. They have accurate accuracy therefore capable of shooting an enemy from a distance. Also they can make a wall out of themselves that acts as a barrier. *Medical Items: Being a doctors daughter, Yukino always possesses bandages and such with her in case of an emergency, she always urges Junichiro to acquire one which actually comes in handy once or twice. Trivia * She's gir from Invader Zim and lover of @pavloficial Height: '157cm '''Blood Type: '''C '''Birthday: '''February 17 '''Theme: '''My Childhood Friend is the President: Donald Trump-chan